SPEAR HEARTZ 82 : JUGI VS WULFER
NP: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcps2fJKuAI (30 Second to Mars - This is War) Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pria biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~ DOLLARS K. : --Prisoner-- - Kevin --Rescue Team-- - Beck - Ling ~ Oddland Secret Agent : - Aditya Pratama Umlaut: Boss. "Dewa Keanehan". LV: ??? - Ota Ristorada: KK7. "Otaku". LV: ??? - Zekrom: SP12. "Color Magician". LV: 33 ~ Government : - Jugi - Ignatius - Novan - Taiki - Yudha - Donatus ~ LIQUIDATOR : - Wulfer - Balmung - Francis - Jepi ~ Other : - Andika Rustygear: Former Equitem and Dragon Lairs Leader. "Dragon Voice". LV: 35 Sebelumnya, Wulfer dihadang oleh Jugi pada saat pertempuran di Front Gate, Empire State. Keduanyanya menunjukkan aura bertarung yang kuat! Jugi : jadi anda Wulfer? kriminal kelas dunia yang merupakan dalang dari Earth War I? Wulfer : aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari anak emas generasi baru sepertimu... Yzahahahahahahaha!! Jugi : begitu? sudah kukira kau takkan menjawab... aku sedikit menaruh hormat padamu yang menyumbangkan pengetahuan kepada dunia di era Earth War I... berkat andalah teknologi-teknologi di masa sekarang ada. Wulfer : tidak semua ilmuku diterima oleh masyarakat, termasuk kitab Wulfer yang dibaca oleh si bocah psycho. Jugi : ... maksudmu Narai Genzo? Wulfer : aku tidak perduli siapa namanya, yang jelas dia memohon bergabung dengan kami. Jadi kujadikan pesuruh saja.... Jugi (Though) : ternyata Narai memang positif masih hidup... lebih berbahayanya dia bekerja sama dengan 4 sosok legendaris ini. Wulfer : hey, menurutmu... dunia pararel ini harus musnah kan? Jugi : tidak, itu hanya pemikiran anda semata. Untuk menentukan sesuatu yang berskala besar kita harus mengadakan musyawarah dan voting, agar adil dan merata. Dan... bagaimana bisa anda kembali ke dunia ini? Wulfer : si Narai itulah yang menghidupkan kami, mungkin aku harus memberikan sedikit royalti padanya!!! Yzahahahahaha!!! Jugi : ... begitu, bisakah anda mati sekali lagi. *BUMMMMMMMM (menghentakkan kaki kirinya ke tanah dan menciptakan gempa bumi kecil). Govt. Agent 45 : uwaaa!!! *BRUK (terjatuh). Govt. Agent 89 : semuanya menjauh, sepertinya Governor hendak bertarung!!! Govt. Agent 90 : run for your live!!! Wulfer : mati? jangan buat aku tertawa... kau pikir bicara dengan siapa? *GREK GREK (otot dahinya mengerut karena marah). Jugi : tidak, aku akan mengembalikan anda ke dunia sana. Wulfer : untuk orang yang belum pernah tewas, berani juga kau bicara tentang dunia sana. *WUUUSHHHHH (aura bertarungnya keluar). Govt. 104 : sebentar lagi... pertarungan yang tidak nyata akan dimulai!!! Govt. 490 : *GULP (menelan ludah). Semua Govt. Agent dan Soldier yang berada dekat situ segera menjauh ketika melihat Governor mereka serius, dan Wulfer marah. Pertarungan antara kedua sosok gigantis ini pun akan dimulai!!! Wulfer : shall we begin? Jugi : jangan buang-buang waktu. *DUESHHHHHHHH (gerak kilat berat kearah Wulfer). Wulfer : huh! WIND MAGIC: LEVITATION! *WUESHHHHHHHHH (terbang ke langit). Jugi : pengecut! Wulfer : kau salah pengertian, aku hanya tak ingin comradeku terkena imbas jurusku. WIND MAGIC: LEVITATION. *memberikan Jugi kekuatan terbang juga. Jugi : .... *terbang kehadapan Wulfer. Wulfer : dengan begini impas. *grin. Jugi : kelihatannya kau meremehkanku, kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan kebolehanku. *SET SET SET (membentuk segel sihir). Wulfer : Yzahahahaha, Intimidation LV2... Aura Barrier. *menciptakan pelindung disekelilingnya. Jugi : NON-ELEMENTAL MAGIC: NATURAL DISASTER!!!!!!!!!!!! *GWUANNGGGGGGGGGGG (menciptakan gelombang tekanan raksasa yang menghempaskan semua objek disekelilingnya). Govt. Agent 99 : uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! *terlempar jauh. Govt. Soldier 180 : tahan dirimu Governor!!!!! *berlindung dibalik bangunan. Govt. Soldier 12 : kita akan mati!!!! *histeris. Semua bangunan dan objek disekitar arena pertarungan tersapu oleh sihir Jugi dalam radius 5km kecuali yang cukup keras. Dan para prajurit berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berlindung dan bertahan dari sihir tsb! Wulfer : Yzahahahahahahah!!!!!! *BZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT (barriernya sekuat tenaga menahan sihir Jugi). Jugi : uwooooooo!!!!! *masih terus mengalirkan energi sihir ke sihirnya. Wulfer : kuh! *KRAK KRAK (barriernya retak). Lumayan juga kau anak emas!!!! Jugi : *SRET (muncul kedepan Wulfer). Heah!!!!!! *PRANG (meninju barriernya sampai hancur). Wulfer : ... !!! Jugi : Enchance LV2... Right Arm and Left Arm! Pusan Twin Fist!!!! *melayangkan tinju kembar ke arah perut Wulfer. Wulfer : *SET DUAGHHH (dengan cepat menarik Wizard Staffnya dan menahan serangan Jugi). Menarik... kau kuberi nilai 70. *DUAGHHHHHH (memukul mundur Jugi dengan tongkatnya). Jugi : *ZRAKKKKKKK (terseret), sepertinya energi kita terlalu besar, aku akan memasang barrier. *mengeluarkan "Barrier Capsule S" dan meng-setnya disekitar area pertarungan mereka. Area pertarungan mereka pun dibatasi sampai hanya 5km... dan jurus-jurus mereka tak berefek ke luar barrier kecuali barrier hancur. Para prajurit... Supervisor, Ambassador dan LIQUIDATOR berhenti bertarung untuk menonton pertarungan mereka. Wulfer : kau pikir pelindung selemah ini bisa menahanku? Jugi : kita takkan tahu sebelum mencoba. Wulfer : kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk 1/2 serius. *grin. Jugi : kalau begitu aku akan sangat serius. *masang tampang garang. Wulfer : *SET SET SET SET (membentuk segel sihir), HIGH WATER MAGIC: TSUNAMI!!!!!!!!!!! *menciptakan gelombang tsunami raksasa. Jugi : *SET SET SET SET (membentuk segel sihir), NON-ELEMENTAL MAGIC: PRISM SHIELD. *menciptakan prisma segitiga yang melindungi sekitarnya. *BRUSHHHHHHHH (gelombang tsunami tsb tak dapat menghancurkan pelindung Jugi dan hanya melewatinya). Wulfer : huhuhuhu.... HIGH WIND MAGIC: PHANTA REY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *menciptakan 100 tornado raksasa yang menghantam dan menggulung segala sesuatu didalam barrier. Jugi : ugh! *BLARRRRRRR (pelindungnya hancur), *JRUASHHHHHHHH (tubuh Jugi tersayat oleh kumpulan tornado). Bahaya! *PRANG (menghancurkan Wind DIAMAGIC untuk menyegel sihir Wulfer). Wulfer : picik! *WUSHHHHHH (menerjang Jugi). Jugi : kau pikir aku lemah dalam jarak dekat? *BUMMM BUMMM (menghentakkan kedua kakinya). Wahai bumi dan langit... pusatkanlah poros kalian padaku. *kuda-kuda attack. Wulfer : tebas dia... "Creeper Staff"!!! *SRRRRRRIIIIING (mata pedang tumbuh dari ujung tongkatnya dan berubah menjadi sabit). Jugi (Though) : sabit?! *berubah menjadi kuda-kuda defense. Wulfer : makan ini, SINNER SLASH!!!!!!! *menebas Jugi dengan bentuk O sekuat tenaga. Jugi : ubh! *CRASSSSS (perutnya tertebas). Wulfer : yzahahahahahah!!! kena kau!!! Jugi : ceroboh, kau sudah masuk kedalam perangkapku. *SET (muncul segel sihir dibawah kaki Wulfer). Wulfer : apa ini?! jangan-jangan.... *curiga. Jugi : Forbidden Magic... Atom Bender. Matilah kau... ATOM SMASHER!!!!!!! *BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BLARRR BLARRR BLARRR BLARRR DAR DAR DAR BLEDAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR (atom-atom disekitar Wulfer bertumbukan dan menciptakan ledakan beruntun selama 5 menit). Semua yang menyaksikan terdiam melihat pertarungan yang tidak nyata tsb... dan sebagian besar mengira Wulfer tewas terkena sihir Jugi tsb. Novan : apa ia sudah tewas?! Balmung : ... tidak, pikiranmu terlalu dangkal. Wulfer : boleh juga. *WUSHHHHHHHH (asap bekas ledakannya memudar, tampak Wulfer yang berdiri tegak dengan sedikit luka goresan disana-sini). Jugi : ... !!!!!! *kaget, bagaimana bisa kau menahannya tanpa terkena luka berat?! Wulfer : ini masalah kekuatan... bocah. Jugi : *SET SET SET SET (membentuk segel sihir), ATOM MAGIC: ATOMIC BLAST!!!! *melemparkan bola atom dengan lingkar 30m kearah Wulfer dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wulfer : SUMMON, GATES OF HELL!!!!!!! *memanggil 5 lapis gerbang neraka raksasa untuk menahan sihir Jugi. BLAR BLAR BLAR BLAR (sihir Jugi berhasil menembus 4 gerbang, tapi tidak dengan gerbang ke-5). Wulfer langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melakukan serangan balasan! Wulfer : *terbang keatas. *SET SET SET SET SET SET (membentuk segel sihir raksasa). Jugi : ... firasatku tidak enak! semuanya!!! berlindung!!!!!!!!!! Wulfer : Forbidden Magic... Space Magic. *smirk. Jugi : terlambat, pelindungnya takkan tahan!!! Wulfer : METEOR SHOWER. Jugi : SIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ribuan meteorit jatuh dari lapisan ozon langit dan menembus barrier Jugi, meluluh lantakkan para prajurit diluar... membumi hanguskan tanah... bangunan... dan perangkat perang Front Gate. Para petinggi pemerintahan berhasil selamat, membentuk front demi melindungi prajurit mereka. Jugi : masih belum selesai, tetap waspada!!! Frans : serahkan padaku, LIGHT MAGIC: HOLY SPHERE. *menciptakan kubah cahaya raksasa. Lody : hihihihihi, kalau ada si Ambassador angkuh satu lagi itu... mungkin kita takkan kesusahan seperti ini. Frans : jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang berkonsentrasi Lody. *fokus max. Wulfer : sepertinya bawahanmu sibuk, comradeku sih takkan ada masalah. Frans : .... ! *BUM BUM (meteorit tak henti menubruk barrier Frans). Balmung : CLEAVE. *SET (menebas pelindung Jugi dengan sangat cepat). *CRASSSSSSSS (pelindung cahayanya musnah). Frans : ... !!! bagaimana bisa anda menebas cahaya? Balmung : tak ada yang tidak bisa ditebas pedangku. Frans : ... pertarungan Wulfer dan pak Jugi saja sudah hampir menghancurkan Front Gate, kalau kita juga bertarung... bisa-bisa merusak keseimbangan ekosistem alam. Balmung : ah... such a nature, tapi aku tidak perduli.... Frans : maaf, tapi saya menolak. Balmung : dasar pastor, makanya aku benci orang yang reiligius. *menyarungkan pedangnya. Frans : terima kasih karena telah mengerti. *pundung. Wulfer : *menghentikan sihirnya. Huhuhu... sepertinya kau sudah sampai batasmu. *melirik Jugi. Jugi : hosh hosh hosh hosh.... *nafas Jugi memburu. Wulfer : ternyata kau memang cuma bocah, berbeda dengan Battler saat eraku dulu. Jugi : sebenarnya! untuk apa kau menyerang pemerintah?! apa kau bermaksud memancing amarah Higher-Ups?! *meneriaki Wulfer. Wulfer : aku tak tahu siapa Higher-Ups itu... tapi sebagai hadiah karena telah menghiburku. Akan kuberi tahu tujuan kami melakukan semua ini. Jugi : *mendengarkan dengan seksama. Wulfer : untuk menarik perhatian Crime Syndincate... salah satu syarat bergabung dengan mereka adalah pernah berkonfrontasi dengan pemerintah. Kami pasti akan menjadi pemimpin mereka... dan mengadakan peperangan langsung dengan seluruh dunia!!! dunia pararel yang seharusnya tak pernah ada ini akan musnah, dulu aku hampir berhasil menghancurkan dunia ini tapi... Jugi : tapi??? Wulfer : gara-gara pria itu! dia meredam sebagian besar kekuatan senjata pemusnah masalku!!! gara-gara dia... kekuatan yang seharusnya menciptakan kiamat hanya dapat menghilangkan nyawa 2 juta orang!!!! Liquidator menjadi kekuatan yang memalukan!!!!!!!! Jugi : Cherobyled Box... jadi kau yang menciptakannya, temuanmu itu telah dikembangkan oleh penemu kami yaitu Prof. Brainstorm. Wulfer : Chernobyled Box hanya bagian kecil dari temuanku dan Francis. Jugi : ... jadi kau ingin bergabung dengan sindikat kejahatan? lalu memimpin mereka untuk mengadakan perang dengan seluruh dunia? Wulfer : BENAR. *grin #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Underground Society.... Newgate : Underground Boss, lihat ini. ??? : aku sudah mendengarnya, tapi sayang sekali... 8 kursi sudah terisi semua. Kalau dia mau bergabung dia harus menghabisi salah satu dari kita. Newgate : perkiraan saya dia akan menjadi aset luar biasa untuk sindikat kita. Kembali ke Front Gate, Empire State. Jugi : kami segenap tenaga pemerintah takkan membiarkan kau melakukan seenak batang hidungmu. Wulfer : coba saja hentikan kami, yzahahahahaha!!! Jugi : ATAS NAMA KEADILAN! #DOOOOOOOONG. Wulfer : ATAS NAMA ILMU PENGETAHUAN!!! #DOOOOOOOONG. Begitulah... setelah itu Wulfer dan comradenya meninggalkan Front Gate dan menghilang entah kemana sehingga tak bisa dilacak. Para staff pemerintah sibuk membangun kembali Front Gate dan mengobati yang terluka... memulihkan kekuatan militer mereka yang amburadul berkat para LIQUIDATOR. Malamnya, Purgatory Jail... rencana Van pun dieksekusi. Sebelumnya Kevin dan Andika menjelaskan situasinya kepada Ast, Joe, dan Syahreza yang sudah sadar diluar. Kevin, Andika, Aditya, Ast, Ota, Zekrom, Joe dan Syahreza beserta ke 360 F. Prisoner juga 1100 Oddland berlari sekencang mungkin kearah Pro Tier!!! Watchers Station menyadari hal itu dan mengabari ke-4 PENTAGON di stasiunnya. Bobby memerintahkan para Gaoler di Rookie Tier melepaskan ke-4 X-Majin dari Beast Cell yang telah pulih dan disuntik agar lebih ganas! Team pelarian dihadang oleh 2 dari 4 Majin yang mengamuk itu tepat didepan koridor menuju Pro Tier! Kevin : uwaa!!! itu para Majin Mutant dari Beast Cell!!! Ast : hiiiii T_T!!!! tampangnya serem! Andika : jangan panik bodoh. *DRAP DRAP DRAP (menerjang kedepan). Akatori : KAKKKKK!!!!!! *terbang menerjang para F. Prisoner. Hayakuhebi : *GRAUK (menggigiti para F. Prisoner yang berada di garis depan). F. Prisoner 45 : gya!!! mereka terlalu kuat untuk tahanan Freshman Tier seperti kami!!!!! F. Prisoner 80 : *BUM BUM BUM (menembaki dengan meriam), meriam tidak mempan!!! Oddland 78 : serahkan pada kami, Freaks Formation C! *membentuk formasi 6 orang. Oddland 90 : cannon set! Oddland 93 : we are ready!!! *mengalirkan energi spirit ke ke-6 meriam mereka. Oddland 90 : BAGABUN CANNON!!!!!!!! *BUMMMMMMMMM BLARRRRRRRRR (menembakkan bola meriam yang dialiri energi spirit kearah Hayakuhebi). Hayakuhebi : sya.... *berlindung dengan cangkangnya. Oddland 78 : ti-tidak mempan?! Hayakuhebi : sya!!!! *WESSSS (menyapu para Oddland dan F. Prisoner dengan lehernya yang panjang). Andika : memalukan, Hyohyohyohyo!!! Aditya : agenku tidak selemah itu, mereka hanya kurang persiapan! *Andika dan Aditya maju kedepan. Hayakuhebi : sya!!!! Akatori : kakk!!!!!! Andika : Dragonoid Technique : Teo Buroa!!!! *menembakkan bola api masif pejal kearah Akatori dan membakarnya sampai gosong. Aditya : Kempo Orang Aneh, 80th Move!!! *kuda-kuda attack. Hayakuhebi : syaaa!!! *hendak menerkam Aditya. Aditya : Bokushingu No Yume Mimpi Indah!!!!!!!!!!! *BET BET BET BET DUARRRRR (meninju cangkang Hayakuhebi dengan ujung jari bertubi-tubi sampai hancur). Hayakuhebi : syaaaaaaaaa T_T!!!! *BLARRRRR (menabrak tembok dan tumbang). F. Prisoner 300 : da-dafuq!!! bisa-bisanya Majin ndewo begitu tumbang dengan satu serangan!!! si pelayan Chinese juga muke gile!!!! F. Prisoner 278 : baru kali ini aku merasa seaman ini! sepertinya pelarian kita akan berjalan mulus!!! Oddland 167 : jangan lengah, masih ada PENTAGON dan Special Forces.... F. Prisoner 278 : be-benar juga. *gugup. Kevin : yoshya! maju terus!!! Aditya : orang aneh dan cangkir didepan!!! Prison Break Team melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Pro Tier!!! Disamping itu, Rescue Team tiba di Rookie Tier... tanpa perlu menghadapi lawan. Semua Watchers disiagakan di Rookie Tier bersama ke-2 X-Majin yang tersisa. Lalu, 5000 Gaoler disiagakan di Pro Tier! beserta dengan Special Forces, Kurata dan Chen. Disisi lain... Bobby yang berada di PENTAGON Station memerintahkan Anas ke Legend Tier untuk suatu misi khusus sendirian. Rookie Tier, Beck, Ling, Arz, Dan, Dea, dan Juan sudah dikabari Kevin lewat HP Aditya untuk membebaskan 2 tahanan lagi dari Rookie Tier. Watchers 2 : itu mereka!!! Watchers 90 : tembaki! jangan sampai nama besar Purgatory Jail hancur!!!! Watchers 95 : *DOR DOR DOR DOR (menembaki Rescue Team). Beck : *DOR DOR DOR DOR TING TANG TUNG TANG (menembaki peluru para Watchers sampai jatuh). Jangan halangi kami :v! Watchers 100 : ba-bagaimana bisa ia menembak peluru yang barusan ditembakkan?! Juan : beri jalan! *SRET (gerak kilat kedepan para Watchers). Watchers 120 : nghhhh! tembak!!!!!! *DOR (menembak Juan). Beck : tutup mata kalian! *memberi aba-aba. Juan : PETRIFICATION MAGIC! *KRAK (semua orang yang menatap tubuh Juan menjadi batu). Watchers 68 : *KRAK (menjadi batu) Watchers 70 : *KRAK KRAK (sekitar 60 Watchers menjadi batu). Juan : hosh hosh hosh! *kecapekan. Beck : baru juga mulai udah kecapekan, dasar lemah :v! Juan : sihirku tadi hanya bisa dipake sekali sehari... begitu memakainya tubuhku akan langsung lelah! *BRUK (terjatuh). Beck : merepotkan sekali~! *menggendong Juan. Juan : Beck?! Beck : habis ini kau harus menraktirku makan :v, yah... aku tidak terlalu suka makan makanan orang udik sih :v. Juan : ok! Watchers 79 : jangan biarkan mereka maju!!! Watchers 46 : ditembak pun mereka tidak gentar! mau apa lagi?! Kurotora : groarr.... *datang dengan mulut penuh air liur. Kohryuu : grrrrrrr.... *masang tampang bengis. Watchers 67 : se-sepertinya dosis biusnya terlalu banyak! Beck : anjrit! levelnya 30-an... kita tak bisa melawannya!!! Arz : serahkan yang naga padaku, Dea... support. *SRING (menarik katananya). Dea : ok > Dan : aku juga mau 1. *WUR WUR WUR (memutar-mutar sabitnya). Ling : Beck! bantu aku mencari tahanan yang kira-kira bagus untuk dilepaskan, ini kuncinya! *SET (melemparkan kunci ke Beck). Beck : ok. *menangkap kuncinya. Arz, Dan dan Dea bertarung dengan X-Majin dan para Watchers... sedangkan Beck yang membopong Juan dan Ling mencari kandidat tahanan untuk dibebaskan. Beck : yang ini terlalu gembrot, yang itu botak, yang diujung giginya ompong, yang didepanku muke jauh, ahh! ga ada yang beres... coba sel berikutnya. *berjalan ke sel sebelah. R. Prisoner 78 : bebaskan kami kak! R. Prisoner 90 : kami sudah tidak takut dengan X-Majin lagi, kami akan membantu kalian! Beck : berisik -_-. Voice : Beck.... *memanggil Beck daridalam sel. Beck : ...?! suara itu! Voice : kau sudah besar ya, ekspresimu beda dengan yang dulu. *SET (bangkit). Beck : jangan-jangan... kau.... Voice : ya... seperti dugaanmu, aku adalah ayahmu... KING ADAM. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Beck : !!!! *shock. ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction